Dark Child
by L-X-R
Summary: G.CPE's story. I made up a third child character. It takes place after 'Among the Enemy' so if you haven't read that yet, be warned: SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

The name my parents gave me is Maria Barstow. That is not my real name because I do not have a real name. I actually have no birth certificates or anything of that sort. I do not have school records or reports even though I am thirteen years old.

I used to have ten bodyguards around me all the time, but my parents took them away. The bodyguards commented once that I could take on all of them and win the battle if I wanted to because I am so agile and skilled in all types of weapons, including my fists.

My family is a Baron family. My father is a professor at a school and my mother is a musician. My mother teaches me all sorts of instruments and says that I am a genius in music. My father teaches me things and he says that I am really advanced for my age. My brothers hate me and they would probably like to turn me in, but they cannot unless they want to get killed.

You see, I am a third child. I call myself a Dark Child and those first and second children, Light Children. I have to hide and stay in the dark and keep to myself, all alone, while the first and second children see the sky and the sun and dance in the fields and walk around loudly and have friends and can talk to people other than their family without being afraid. I cannot do that. I am not supposed to exist.

When I go out, I am supposed to be my mother's niece from her cousin's side. When I am that person, I am Christine O'Donnell…

Third Person View

"Maria! All clear! You can come down now," Mrs. Barstow called.

A young girl with pale skin and dark hair crept out of the closet in the attic. She walked across the attic lightly and strolled down the stairs to meet her mother.

"It was just the mailman," Mrs. Barstow smiled weakly.

Maria nodded as she heard the school bus drive away with her first brother, James who was only sixteen, in it. (Jason was at a boarding school.) She looked into the living room to see her father leave the house.

"I must be going, Maria. I have a huge concert to play in. You can't come to this one. It is a grand one and there is a rumor that the Population Police will be there. I'm sorry. I'll be gone for the whole day and I might come back after your brother gets back from school. Your father will be late as usual because of a conference," Mrs. Barstow sighed as she walked to the door.

The mother glanced back at Maria.

"Stay safe and call your father and me if something happens," Mrs. Barstow smiled weakly as she walked out of the house.

Maria sighed and walked into the attic that claimed to be her room.

First Person View (Maria's View)

And so, I stay home and read books extremely mature for me to read, but I understand them. I've already read all the books. And I do other things.

My parents will not allow me on the computers because they heard of a third child named Jen who was shot dead because she was contacting all these third children on the computer to join her rally. So, the computers are unplugged and I cannot figure out how to put them back.

The TV is also unplugged because they heard that a third child was found out by the flashes of his TV screen.

The radio is unplugged because of another dumb reason that I really hate to get into because it gets annoying.

I am a prisoner in my own house. I used to call it home, now I call it my personal prison that I earned by being born. If you ask what I do all day, it would be my pleasure to give you my answer.

I stay at home and read books that I have read millions of times over and I think on things. Like once, a doctor who was supposed to be a doctor who helps people figure out their emotions. I prefer to call her a counselor, but my parents disagreed. Anyway, the doctor said to me, 'some people cling on to things when they are torn away from other things'. I like listing those things. Here they are:

_Friends: is one of them because some people spend more time with their friends when one of their parents died or something._

_Drugs: is another. Some people get drunk or go on drugs to hide away from the truth and to forget._

_Religion: is another one. I've met adults who go really deep into religion when they have cancer or something is wrong with them or their family is messed up._

_Fashion: is the one I hate. It is really dumb to me. I think most of you know what I talk about. All of you have probably met people who dress themselves up and go along with the new fashion like Esmé Squalor in The Series of Unfortunate Events._

_Internet: is one of the main ones among Barons. It doesn't go for me, fortunately._

_Money: is another of the most popular among Barons. I don't really think much of it. People can live without money._

_Work: is a famous one yet. People who go cling onto work are irritating._

_And the last and least popular one is… music. It's my favorite one._

It sounds like a dumb list, not to mention that it sounds corny, but I think about things like that. I also try to think from another person's point of view. I am not like other girls my age. I am not even sure I want to be like them either. I hate make-up and boys and stupid romantic things and things like that. I have a large vocabulary compared to the average girl my age.

Now, I sit there in the attic in silence, thinking things like that for the rest of the day until my family comes home. I cannot do anything. I want to get out. I want to be free. I want out. I hate watching other kids play, carefree, through a small crack in the window blinds. I hate my life. I am stuck. There is nothing I can do. I have to live like this forever. For the rest of my life. I wish that I were never born.

But I am starting to get used to it now… Solitude, you know. Now, I hate sounds and crowds and people who do not know anything. I think I am getting agoraphobia. I do not want it. I used to be outside all the time. Free. Happy. Now, I am scared and small and pale. If you look at me, you will see the affects of staying out of the sun for three years. I am pale white and my hair is dark, nearly black. It used to be a lovely golden blond. I used to have tanned skin, but now I have pale white skin. I have changed. For the worse, I think… I do not know what is going on with me. I am lost… And frightened…


	2. Chapter 2

Her mother came home first. The first thing Mrs. Barstow did was to fix dinner and clean up the house in case Maria might have messed it up during the day.

Normally no one would go up to talk to Maria until they were sure all their neighbors were not driving back and forth past their house.

James was the second to come home. He admired Maria most of the times, but when she corrected him on things, he would be very irritated and would curse at her.

The third to come home was her father.

Everyone was home quite early because Jason said that he was coming home that day. Maria stayed in the attic quietly, thinking. Suddenly, around five o'clock, someone pounded on the door, shouting.

"Population Police, open up!" the voice shouted loudly.

The door was opened as Maria sat stiffly on her chair. She strained to hear what was happening. There was some murmuring and laughing before the door closed again. Her mother walked into the attic.

"Jason's home," she said breathlessly as she led Maria downstairs quickly.

Maria smirked at the sight she saw. Jason was being held by Mr. Barstow. James was laughing.

"Jason was playing that dirty trick again," her father growled, furious, as he boxed Jason's ears soundly.

Jason gave a yelp and struggled out of his father's grip and dashed off into his room. James cracked up again. Their mother gave an anxious glare. James shut his mouth before bursting out once more. Maria rolled her eyes.

"James, go to your room. Maria, stay here," their father ordered sharply.

James grinned and stomped off. Maria threw herself onto a couch as her mother perched nervously on a chair. Her father still stood as he watched Maria.

"Maria, when he came home, Jason confessed that the Population Police will actually be coming soon to this house. Jason admitted that he signed up with the Population Police and that, during school, he mentioned your name, the fact that you are a third child, and that he wishes to be rid of you because he is an obedient and lawful citizen," her father said in a low voice.

Maria leapt to her feet, "How dare he! I'm going to kill him!"

She was about to storm into Jason's room when her father caught her arm. Her mother burst into tears.

"Christine," her father said in a low voice, indicating that she could not be Maria anymore.

Christine trembled before gathering herself together and nodding. Her mother rocked back and forth, sobbing, while her father gazed into her eyes.

"Christine, there is a man called Mr. Talbot. He had a third child once, but the Population Police shot her during a rally. Mr. Talbot has a group of third children with him. I'm going to send you there until it is safe here. I have sent all your belongings there already. You may have noticed that your things have been missing lately," her father murmured gently.

Christine gulped and nodded. A car pulled up into their driveway. Her father peered out the window quietly.

"He's here. Mr. Talbot," her father muttered.

There was a knock on the door. Her father opened it quickly. Christine nearly ran up the attic to hid as usual, but she stood there, ready. Mr. Talbot stepped into the house and closed the door behind him quickly. Christine met his glance with a fierce glare. Mr. Talbot nodded. Her mother stood and hugged her tightly.

"I'll make sure that you'll come back home soon," Mrs. Barstow murmured into Christine's ear.

Christine did not return the embrace. Mrs. Barstow stepped back and dabbed at her tears. Mr. Barstow stepped forward and shook Christine's hand. She gave a small smile at him. He nodded as he released her hand. Christine walked up to stand next to Mr. Talbot who opened the door and walked out with Christine on his heels. Mr. Talbot opened the passenger's side door. Christine gave a nodded and stepped in, closing the door by herself as Mr. Talbot got into the driver's side. He drove off quietly. As they were on the road, Mr. Talbot started asking some questions.

"So, what is your fake ID name?" Mr. Talbot asked quietly.

"Christine O'Donnell," Christine replied quickly.

"And I suppose your real name is…?" Mr. Talbot asked gently as he glanced at Christine with a sorrowful look.

She stared at him as he looked back at the road, "Maria Barstow."

Mr. Talbot nodded and sighed, "As you might know, my daughter is Jen. She led the rally, but all of the third children there were shot. Everyone there was shot, including her. Luke Gardner, now Lee Grant, knew her. Lee is in the group of third children you'll be with. Trey, as we call him, is also in there along with Nina and a few others. Population Police won't attack us and they don't even know that we still stay there."

Mr. Talbot parked the car and stepped out with a smile and a wave. He opened Christine's side and let her out quickly. Mr. Talbot took her arm and led her up to a small house behind a few trees and bushes that covered it completely. The door opened to show a red-haired lady smiling broadly.

"George! I see that the new girl is here!" the woman exclaimed softly as she let them in.

She closed the door quickly and showed them to a room full of kids and some adults. She sat down and stared at Mr. Talbot who was still standing.

"Er, if we could all announce our names, both…?" Mr. Talbot said nervously.

"I'm Theodora Talbot," the woman smiled quickly.

"Luke Garner, but my fake ID says Lee Grant," a boy sighed.

"Er, just call me Trey," another boy shrugged.

A girl smiled, "Elodie, but you better Nina Ida."

"Matthias and this is Percy and Alia," a boy said as he waved his hand at a smaller boy and little girl.

"Call me Mr. Hendricks," a man in a wheelchair said warmly as he gave a smile.

"Smits Grant, but I'm also Peter Goodard. I prefer Smits, though since it's my real name. I'm not a third child, by the way," a boy grinned.

"Matthew Garner. Luke's oldest brother. I'm not a third child," a tall boy who bore a similar resemblance to Luke.

Everyone looked at Christine for her to introduce herself.

"The name my parents gave me was Maria Barstow, but my false ID claims that I am Christine O'Donnell. My brother, Jason, gave me away. He's with the Population Police," Christine explained quickly.

"So, do you prefer to be called Maria or Christine?" Matthew asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Christine spread her arms wide with a mischievous smile, "Whatever you wish to call me."

There was silence. Christine smiled slyly and pressed her fingertips together quietly. Mrs. Talbot broke the silence.

"Er, Christine, you'll be sharing a room with Nina. Nina, can you show her to her room so she can settle down. All her luggage is in there already," Mrs. Talbot said quickly.

Nina nodded and stood. Christine stood quickly and followed. Nina opened a door in the hallway and let Christine in. Nina closed the door quickly and smiled at Christine.

"Mrs. Talbot, Alia, you, and I are the only girls here. I've been kind of lonely without a girl my age," Nina smiled as she sat down on a messy bed.

Christine shrugged and sat down on the bed opposite of Nina's, "I'm afraid that I'm not much of a talker. I normally don't talk unless it is necessary."

Nina smiled sadly and commented quietly, "most third children are that way, too. It's sad. But I'm not like that because I always had my aunts and my grandmother around me all the time to talk to."

Christine nodded.

"You might like Trey, if you have a large vocabulary. If you spent your time out doors, Luke might be better suited to you, or Matthew. Smits was used to riches and mansions, so we have to be kind of patient with him. Matthew, Percy, and Alia are close together because they grew up together even though they aren't brothers and sister. Anyway, when you're here, you can almost do anything. Most people take naps at odd times or we sit up and chat or watch movies or something like that. We have visitors coming and going because they help us to spy on the Population Police and the government. Sometimes we have to go on little missions. It's fun, kind of," Nina smiled gently.

Christine nodded.

"Anyway, I've been wanting a nap, but they told me to stay awake until you come. So, good night," Nina yawned as she laid down on her bed.

When Christine heard Nina snoring, she crept over to the door and placed her ear on it. The conversation outside came through.

"Barstow… Isn't that Jason's name? She said Barstow and she said that Jason gave her away. Do you think…?" Luke's voice came.

"It is possible. We better ask her slowly and carefully. If she finds out that her brother has been part of the Population Police and that he has tricked us at one point, she might not take it very well," Mr. Hendricks voice replied quickly.

Mr. Talbot's voice came, "oh, we need some people to go and work in the Population Police headquarters. Nedley caught me and told me that they're up to something."

"Nina, of course, will probably volunteer. I'd like to go, but I can't because I'm a Grant. I can't even go as a Garner," Luke's voice laughed.

"I can go through the vents," Trey's voice said quickly.

There was some chuckling until Matthew spoke up suddenly, "I can go if I get a fake ID."

"There'll be no problem with that," Mr. Talbot replied.

"I'll go. The commander likes me. Perce and Alia can't go, they're too young," Matthias said with a sigh.

"Do you think Christine will…?" Percy asked softly.

Christine opened the door quickly, stepping out boldly as she said loudly and defiantly, "Of course, I'll join you."

Nina jumped out of the bed and placed a hand on Christine's shoulder, "it'd be best for you if you stayed here."

Christine laughed, "You think that I will shrink at the fact that my brother is the one who betrayed you? I must admit, it is slightly revolting that a relative of mine would give me away, but I can act as if I do not know him. It would even be my pleasure to spy on him. I know his ways. I know how he thinks. I know him."

Mr. Talbot frowned slightly, "Does Jason know your fake name?"

Christine smiled, "no. In fact, not even James knows it. Only my parents know it and they never speak about it."

Mr. Talbot nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine and Nina walked forward into the servants' room. Matthew/James Roberts and already signed in. Matthias/Roger Symmes joined up with the commander again as Trey worked his way around through the vents. A thin lady walked up to them.

"Nina Ida, eh? The commander and Roger like you. Says you're a good worker. Well, you're working in the kitchens," the thin lady ordered sharply.

Nina nodded and scurried off. Christine waited for her orders.

The thin lady scratched the tip of her nose, "you, Christine, get to work as a servant to these three people. The commander, Roger Symmes, and Jason Barstow."

Christine nodded quickly.

"You get to have this phone to carry around. They'll call you if they need anything, but normally you're supposed to follow one of them around," the lady said quickly as she tossed Christine a cell phone.

Christine caught it deftly as it rang. She opened it to hear Matthias order her to his room. She quickly ran up to his room and knocked on the door. Matthias opened and pulled her in quickly. He slammed the door shut, pulling out a notepad.

_I need you to come here whenever I ask. I'll slip you notes for you to hand to Nina, alright?_ Matthias wrote rapidly.

Christine nodded. Matthias smiled as he handed Christine another note.

"Have you heard from the commander? I didn't see him when I came here," Matthias said quickly as his eyes darted around.

"No, sir, but perhaps I will see the commander. I am also a servant of his. You see, sir, I'm new," Christine replied in a small voice as she pocketed the note.

Matthias nodded, "Really? Anyone else?"

"An officer named Jason Barstow, sir. That's all. You're the first I've met so far, sir," Christine answered, hinting.

Matthias blinked, surprised. Suddenly, the commander burst into the room.

"Servant! Get out! Servants do not talk unless spoken to," the commander said sharply as he pointed at the door.

Christine bowed her head and curtsied, murmuring, "Forgive me, sir. I forgot my place, sir. I won't forget it again, sir. Good day, sir."

Christine hurried out of the room and slammed into Nina who was holding a basket full of laundry. Nina jumped, surprised. Christine bent out and helped Nina pick up the laundry. Christine's hand brushed against Nina's only to separate with Nina holding a note in her hand. Nina gave a small nod and hurried off. Christine's phone rang. Christine opened to hear her brother's voice bark through it.

"Girl! Get to my room with a tray of food! I have the commander visiting with Roger Symmes. I can't afford to loose their respect for me! You'll be serving us too," his voice rapped out.

Christine gulped and replied, "yes, sir. Immediately, sir."

Christine slammed the phone shut before rushing off to the kitchen and picking up a tray of fruits and other food. She hurried to Jason's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jason snapped.

Christine scurried into the room and closed the door behind her. She noticed that the commander and Matthias were there already. Christine set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room quickly and stepped back. With that, the commander and Officer Jason Barstow started talking. Christine listened while watching Matthias' face intently. He was memorizing what the two were saying. Christine pulled her thoughts back to the conversation.

"How long until everything is sorted out with the ID papers?" the commander demanded roughly.

"About a month at least," Jason said hesitantly as he shifted nervously.

"And what is the maximum?" the commander asked dangerously.

Christine bit her lip. If Jason was punished for the maximum, he would start hurting her. He always took out his anger and frustration when he beat up people.

Jason bit his lip, "er… the, uh, reports I received from the lab says that we might, er, never, uh, get the, uh, system going… again."

The commander grew stiff and stared hard at Jason. Matthias frowned and glanced at Christine who pretended to scratch her throat. Matthias' eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Officer Jason Barstow, could you say that again without stuttering, please?" the commander growled, spitting out Jason's title.

"ThereportsIrecievedfromthelabsaysthatwemightnevergetthesystemgoingagain," Jason muttered rapidly.

The commander lashed out, hitting Jason full across the face. Jason fell to the floor with a bruise growing on his face. The commander stood.

"I WILL HAVE ALL THE ID PAPERS SORTED OUT!" the commander shouted with spittle flying from his mouth.

Jason whimpered. The commander growled and stomped out of the room with the fearful Matthias on his heels. Jason rolled onto his belly, groaning. He pulled himself up, gripping the couch tightly. Jason glanced around the room to find his victim. Christine silently cursed herself for not leaving the room in time. Jason grabbed Christine by her throat and shook her.

"Spy on him! Spy on him! Tell me how to soften him so that I can be on his good side! Spy on him! Don't tell him anything about me or anything dealing with me!" Jason hissed.

Christine froze, not knowing when she should whimper or fight him off. Jason released Christine and turned away abruptly. Christine put on a blank expression quickly. Jason whipped around.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" he screamed as he hit her harshly.

Christine bit her lip, furious that she could not kill him there and then. She strode out of the room stonily as the commander called her on the phone ordered her into his room. She raced into his room and curtsied as she closed the door behind her.

"Sit down," the commander ordered as he pointed at a chair.

Christine sat down in it quickly.

"I heard some screaming and shouting from Barstow's room. What did he say?" the commander asked gently.

Christine bit her lip and said quickly, "I can't, sir. The officer forbade me to tell anyone anything about him or dealing with him, sir. I don't want to be punished, sir."

The commander sighed and called in a guard.

"Go bring Officer Jason Barstow into this room," the commander commanded sharply as the guard bowed.

The guard nodded and left. The commander stared at Christine who chewed her lip nervously. Jason entered the room, slamming the door behind him. His bruise gave him a strange, yet fierce look.

"Barstow, is it true that you ordered this servant girl not to tell anyone anything dealing with you?" the commander asked dangerously, "now, don't lie because I can ask the man who guards your door if it is true."

Jason looked emotionless, "you trust a mere servant girl who might be revolting against us? You trust a servant girl's word?"

"I didn't say whether this servant told me if you told her. For all you know, your guard might have told me or I find out by myself," the commander said quietly.

"Commander, sir, I did-"

"SILENCE!" the commander roared.

Jason stared at Christine. His jaw dropped. Christine knew that he realized who she was. The commander frowned.

"What's wrong, Officer Jason Barstow?" the commander demanded.

Jason pointed at Christine, "my parents had a third child named Maria Barstow. I tried to get rid of her, but my parents refused to let her go. When I finally joined the Population Police and gained enough respect, I told everyone about her. The Population Police raided the house, but they only found James, Mother, and Father."

The commander shouted out an incoherent sentence that brought ten guards into the room. The commander stood and jerked Christine to her feet.

"Your ID paper," he ordered.

Christine reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She handed it to him.

"What is your name?" he asked sharply.

"Christine O'Donnell, sir."

"Birth date?"

Christine hid a smile. Remembering her birthdays was the easy part. Her real birthday was December 7th, the anniversary day Pearl Harbor was attacked. But is not it nice to be 'born' on an important day such as the anniversary of the official ending of the First World War?

"November 11th," Christine replied quickly.

"Eye color, hair color?"

"Gray eyes and dark brown hair."

The commander nodded approvingly as he handed the paper back to Christine. He waved his hand and the guards left. Jason gaped.

"I swear that she is an illegal third child!" Jason exclaimed.

The commander chuckled and turned to Christine, "are you an illegal third child?"

"The very idea, sir, is revolting! If I were in a higher position than him, I'd kill him for the insult! My family is law-abiding citizens! How dare he accuse me!" Christine exclaimed as she placed a hand on her heart, pretending that she was shocked.

"Well, of course, she won't admit it! No one is that stupid to say that they are an illegal third child in front of us!" Jason exclaimed, angry.

The commander sighed and ordered, "guard, bring me the man who guards Officer Jason Barstow's room."

There were a few muffled thumps to indicate that the guard was going off. Jason glared at Christine who looked at the commander who, in turn, looked at the door. There was silence until a man walked into the room.

"You called for me, sir?" the man said quietly.

"Yes. Did you hear any noises or words when I left Officer Jason Barstow's room?" the commander asked quickly.

"Yes, sir. I even looked into the room. Jason stood and grabbed the girl by her throat and shook her. Then he said, 'spy on him! Spy on him! Tell me how to soften him so that I can be on his good side! Spy on him! Don't tell him anything about me or anything dealing with me!' Then he released the servant girl and turned away. After a few seconds, he whipped around and said, 'GET OUT! GET OUT!' he hit her. She, of course, left," the guard said.

The commander turned to Jason, eyes burning, "Officer Jason Barstow, you will no longer have the privilege of having a servant and you will be demoted -"

"But, sir, I made the ID test go through -"

"But you have failed when you said, 'we might never get the system going'. You've failed! Failed! Now all those rebels and exnays are loose! You have failed!" the commander shouted.

Jason quailed. The commander reached forward and pulled off some badges on Jason's coat.

"Dismissed," the commander rapped out.

Jason saluted feebly and hurried out of the room everyone left with Christine following them. She received a call from Matthias. Christine hurried up into Matthias' room.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine hurried up into Matthias' room.

She snatched the notepad from Matthias' hands and wrote furiously: _Jason has been demoted down a few ranks and has lost the privilege of having a servant._

Matthias gaped at the note.

'I'll give this to Nina,' Christine mouthed.

Matthias nodded. Christine put the note in her pocket. She handed Matthias the notepad quickly.

_Trey wants to meet you in the side bathroom,_ Matthias wrote rapidly.

Christine nodded as Matthias tore up the note. She left the room and hurried into the bathroom. She locked the door and knocked on the vent. Trey came out slowly.

"How are you doing?" Trey asked softly.

"Fine. Jason told the commander that they might never get the ID papers in order. The commander got angry and hit Jason before leaving. Jason tried to beat me up, but he didn't get far because the commander found out what was going on. Jason recognized me, but I wormed my way out and now Jason has been demoted down quite a few ranks and he's lost the privilege of having a servant," Christine replied quietly.

Trey gasped and whispered quickly, "That's perilous! You could be caught any day! Any time! And him without the dispensation of having a servant; we can't keep an eye on him!"

Christine smiled, "that's alright. He'll achieve back a few ranks. Probably enough ranks to have a servant again. That's Jason for you. One time Father took away his favorite toy and Jason worked really hard to get it back."

"You're really reckless, aren't you?" Trey commented.

Christine laughed lightly, dismissing Trey's words, as she handed him a note, "perhaps. Give this to Nina."

Trey looked at his watch as he took the note, "I better get going. Bye."

And with that, he crawled into the vent and took off. Christine walked out of the bathroom quickly.

First Person View (Maria's View)

I thought it was strange that Trey would comment that I was reckless. I thought of myself as a person who would not stop even though there are many trials to get to a thing she promised to do properly. Reckless seems too… inconsiderate. Perhaps, I am just exaggerating. But I do not know why Trey said that I was reckless. I know Jason. I am confident that I know what his next move would be. I am sure. I am sure…

Third Person View

Christine bumped into Matthew when she was walking through an empty hallway, trying to go over to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm so sorry, sir," Christine said quickly.

"It's alright," Matthew said with a smile, "what's your name?"

"Christine O'Donnell, sir. You can call me Christine, if you like," Christine replied, glancing around nervously.

"Hmm. I'm James Roberts. Officer James Roberts," Matthew said softly.

Christine nodded, not knowing what to say. Matthew bit his lip, wondering how to say what he wanted to say.

"Perhaps we can get together for a while. Where do you work?" Matthew asked quickly, but conversationally.

"I'm the servant for the commander and Roger Symmes, sir," Christine replied quietly.

Matthew blinked.

"I was a servant for Officer Jason Barstow, but he failed the commander with the ID papers and so he was demoted and now he no longer has the privilege of having a servant," Christine said, trying to fit the information in without sounding suspicious.

Matthew winked. Christine smiled.

"Well, meet me at sunset in this hallway, Christine," Matthew said quickly, glancing around.

"It would be a pleasure, sir," Christine answered with a curtsy before hurrying to the kitchen.

The thin lady walked up to her and announced in a squeaky voice, "Roger Symmes will have his dinner in his room. He wishes for you to attend to him, Miss O'Donnell. We have made his tray."

The lady reached to the left of her and picked up a tray. Christine took it from her quickly with small smile. Christine hurried off. She knocked on Matthias' door slowly. Matthias opened the door. He smiled at Christine who bit her lip. Matthias' face dropped. Christine stepped into the room and let Matthias close the door after her. Christine set the tray on the table quickly. Matthias drew out a notepad and wrote. He handed the paper to Christine.

It read: _What's wrong?_

Christine sighed and wrote: _Nothing._

Matthias rolled his eyes at the note.

_Matthew wants to meet me at sunset. I'm not sure I should. It's dangerous. We bumped into each other in the hallway when I was going to get your tray. His name is Officer James Roberts,_ Christine replied quickly.

Matthias' eyes widened.

_You better start eating,_ Christine reminded him as she shoved the notepad into his pocket.

Matthias blinked and nodded. He sat down and quickly started eating. Christine glanced around nervously. Matthias finished his dinner. Christine picked up the tray and left. She brought the tray to the kitchen and hurried back to the hallway. Matthew was already there.

"There you are, Christine! I've been waiting for you!" Matthew smiled as he held out his hand.

Christine raised an eyebrow at it. Matthew leaned forward.

"The only way we can get together is to act as if we're lovers," Matthew whispered into her ear.

Christine sighed, rolling her eyes, as she took his hand. Matthew strode down the hallway. Christine was surprised that quite a few other officers had servants for girlfriends. Matthew smiled and winked at a few of the officers.

"Got a girl on the first day, eh, James?" a boy of Matthew's age asked with a grin.

Matthew nodded with a smile. They walked outside where no one was around. Matthew stopped and turned to face her.

"The way that one boy casually said it, I felt like a whore," Christine said quickly, but softly.

"Sorry," Matthew apologized.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm just used to saying things like that to my family. They kind of knew why I said things like that," Christine said quietly.

Matthew nodded.

"How's your brother?" Matthew asked, glancing around.

Christine smiled, "he'll be back soon."

Matthew blinked and commented, "really? I thought he'd stay down there. Pathetic and whining."

"No. I know him very well. He isn't like that. He'll be back soon. As soon as he can," Christine replied confidently, then she laughed, "I'm not sure if I should be upset or happy, though."

Matthew nodded, "so, have you talked to 'T'?"

Christine raised an eyebrow, quizzically. Matthew glanced around nervously before he answered the unasked question.

'Trey,' Matthew mouthed quickly.

"Yes. He thinks I'm reckless," Christine smiled.

"And are you?" Matthew asked.

"I think of myself as a person who would not stop even though there are many trials to get to a thing she promised to do properly," Christine replied sharply.

Matthew blinked, surprised at the sharpness in Christine's voice. Christine stared at him coldly.

"Look. I'm sorry if I offended you, Christine, but I was just joking around," Matthew apologized bluntly.

Christine sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry. Things have been going quite quickly for me. I apologize for my offensiveness and my appalling conduct. I will desist from doing such like things in the future."

Matthew laughed, "You should hang out with 'T', Christine."

Christine grinned at Matthew's words as Matthew led her back to the kitchen slowly and thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow, same time?" Matthew asked quickly before he left.

Christine nodded. Matthew winked and hurried away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tomorrow, same time?" Matthew asked quickly before he left.

Christine nodded. Matthew winked and hurried away. The thin lady walked up to her quickly.

"Follow me," the lady ordered.

She walked towards a door and knocked on in.

"Come in," Nina's voice came loudly and confidently amidst the jabbering of the other people in the room.

The lady opened the door, explaining, "You will be sleeping here tonight. When the bell rings, you wake up, no matter what time it rings. The lights go out in five minutes. In the morning, you will be serving breakfast with a few other girls, unless Roger Symmes calls you."

Christine nodded and walked into the room. The thin lady closed the door behind her with a slam. Nina looked at Christine and gestured to a blanket next to her. Christine sat down on the blanket and smiled at Nina. Christine gave her a thumbs up. Nina nodded, smiling. Christine leaned over.

"I am now Matthew's supposed girlfriend," Christine murmured into Nina's ear.

Nina laughed as the lights when out. Everyone lay down on their blankets and fell asleep… The bell clanged loudly as the lights flickered on. Everyone stood quickly.

"What time is it?" Christine asked, frowning.

Nina shrugged, "the bell rings whenever they want a person or people up and awake. It might have been meant for the Population Police to gather together and go out for raid or for us servants to evacuate. Normally it means to serve breakfast. The breakfast is always prepared the day before."

All the servants picked up a bowl of something and lined up behind a counter. Christine followed Nina quickly. As both of them served the breakfast, they kept their ears open for any information. Matthew sauntered up to them. He winked at his friends before taking the bowl Christine handed him.

"Stop acting like an idiot about me," Christine muttered without moving her mouth an inch and making her voice come from Matthew's lips.

Matthew blinked, amazed.

Christine smiled and whispered, making her voice come from the bowl, "I'm a ventriloquist."

Matthew blinked. Christine grinned as Matthew was shoved along the line. Nina smiled at Christine.

"I see what you mean," Nina murmured, trying not to move her mouth.

Christine's cell phone rang quickly. Christine picked it up to hear Matthias order her to his room with his breakfast. Christine obeyed quickly and nodded on Matthias' door a few minutes later. Matthias opened it quickly and brought her in, slamming the door shut after her. Christine placed the tray on his table and stepped back. Matthias drew out his notepad and slipped it into Christine's hand as she handed him his fork and knife. Christine glanced around before looking at Matthias questioningly. Matthias shook his head. Christine breathed a sigh of relief and frowned, confused. Matthias gestured at the notepad. Christine pulled it out.

_The commander is sending me to spy near the rebels' hideout tomorrow at noon, alone. He has set up guards around my room. I plan to pretend that the rebels killed me. Let me know if the plan is all right or if you've made changes. Hurry. He'll pick me up from the rebels' hideout at noon the day after with an army. Be warned._

Christine smothered a gasp. She glanced at Matthias, eyes wide.

"You are dismissed. I'll take my tray down when I am finished," Matthias said quickly, biting his lip.

Christine nodded and hurried off. She purposely banged into Nina as Nina carried the laundry basket down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. Here," Christine said as she picked up a shirt and gave it to Nina.

They separated with Nina holding the note.

'Hurry,' Christine mouthed.

Nina nodded and rushed off with the laundry. Christine breathed in slowly to steel herself. Her phone rang. The commander called her into his room. Christine walked in and carefully closed the door before curtsying.

"Rearrange those papers by dates quickly," the commander ordered as he pointed to a stack of papers in the corner of the room.

Christine nodded and went over to the corner. She filed them carefully, quickly scanning the papers to memorize them. In an hour, she had them all filed. She stood quickly and looked at the commander.

"Finished, commander, sir," Christine said softly.

The commander nodded, "I heard you have a boyfriend. Officer James Roberts. What is he like?"

Christine faked a blush, "well, he's very nice. He has a nice sense of humor. He's kind. He says that he can't wait to be one of your best officers, sir."

Christine paused, quickly thinking of what to say.

"Is there something wrong?" Christine asked softly.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you would like to be his personal servant. Officer Jason Barstow will soon regain the privilege of having a servant. I was wondering if four charges was too many people to serve," the commander said quietly.

Christine smiled, "I can handle it, sir. Four people are alright with me. Whatever you want, sir."

The commander nodded and held his hand out, "give me your cell phone. I'll program it for you."

Christine quickly handed him her cell phone. The commander pressed a few buttons and the phone beeped. He handed Christine her phone back. She took it with a small 'thank you' nod and a smile.

"Dismissed," the commander announced.

Christine curtsied and left the room. She bumped into Matthew who slipped a note into her pocket before walking off with a wink. Christine opened up the note.

_Trey want to meet you in the bathroom immediately._

Christine hurried into the bathroom and knocked on the vent. Trey came out, about to say something, but Christine stopped him.

She took out the note Matthew gave her and wrote on it quickly, _The commander did something to my phone. It might be recording everything. Can you fix it to pick up something else?_

Trey nodded and took Christine's phone. He went to work quickly. After a few minutes, he laughed.

"It now listens to the hallways and sometimes, the kitchen," Trey said as he handed her back the phone.

Christine nodded, "thanks. Now, I've got Matthew as my other charge. The commander said that he plans that when Jason gets back a few ranks; I'll be his servant again. So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Trey sighed, "The note-passing thing used to take forever. Now, with me added to help the group, it gets faster. Unfortunately, everything Matthias owns is bugged. Tell him that they'll take him back there at noon when he arrives. When noon of the next day comes, they'll bring him back and he says that it is deserted."

Christine nodded and wrote it down on a notepad. Trey slipped back into the vent as Christine took off. Christine looked at the clock in the hallway she was walking through. It was noon. Twenty-four hours from then, Matthias would be off for his trip. Her phone rang. Matthias called her into his room with his lunch tray. Christine hurried up to his room with the tray. She slipped him the note as she handed him his napkin. Matthias read the note and nodded slowly. She smiled.

First Person View (Maria's View)

I admit, I was frightened for Matthias. If the Population Police caught him, he would be killed. Then again, if anyone of us were caught, we would be killed. My last wish would be to see James again. My brother. He helped me. He was the only one who tried to understand me. But, now, I do not really want any ties to my past.

At home, I had to creep through my own house! My own home! To creep like a spy or a thief through my own home where there is supposed to be security and safety and love and hope and joy, seems to be an abomination.

Oh, how I hate those Light Children and the Population Police when I am in the shadows, in the dark, drowning in my sorrow and woe and hatred. I could have had a life! A life full of happiness, innocence! A carefree life like the Light Children! But I do not. I am a Dark Child. Fated until death to flounder helplessly in the dark, black waters of my hideous life, weeping for the loss of the things I could not change and cannot change.

And now, I cannot like anyone. If I do, their death would hurt my heart. Many die. If I liked those who died, then I would not be whole. I would not be strong and solid. I would be a weak whimpering babe like when I first breathed in the air of the world.

Perhaps, I am just out of my mind. If so, then I hope death will come quickly for I am not what I should be. I know it in my heart. I am a tortured form of what I was meant to be. A mutilated thing, not even worth to be called a being. I want out. I want out, but I can ever get out. I am a monster.

Third Person View

Christine wandered around through the rest of the day. No one called her in. The thin lady ignored her. Christine was buried in her own thoughts. She sat down in an empty hallway, deep in her thoughts. Suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up. Nina smiled at her.

"Lights are going to go out soon, Christine. Come on," Nina whispered as she helped Christine to her feet.

Nina gently led Christine into the room. They both lay down on their blankets as the lights went out… The bell rang loudly. Everyone stood quickly. All the servants hurried into the kitchen, picked up a bowl of something, and lined up behind a counter. Christine followed Nina quickly. As both of them served the breakfast, they kept their ears open for any information. Matthew strode up, grinning at Christine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Syen: thank you for pointing out that it's Nina Idi instead of Nina Ida. For some reason my warp, miniature mind had forgotten and so I thank you for making up for the lack of mental activity that my mind receives._

Christine managed to smile sweetly in reply. Inside, her stomach had butterflies. Nina glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?" Nina whispered gently.

Christine nodded, "just tired."

Nina bit her lip and went back to work. Matthew blinked and moved along the line. Christine breathed in deeply, glancing around. A boy a few years older than her with a familiar face walked up to her. Christine's eyes widened. The boy stifled a gasp.

"James…" Christine breathed out her brother's name.

Nina frowned, looking at them. She realized the similarity between the two. Nina swiftly kicked Christine in the shin, letting the end of the tablecloth to cover their feet. Christine blinked and shook her head, looking down. James caught on and hurried along the line. Christine bit her lip, gulping as she looked around wildly. After a few minutes, Nina and Christine went into a private hall that had no surveillance.

"Was that your other brother called James?" Nina asked softly, looking around.

Christine nodded tearfully, "Jason will find him and make him tell! He has to leave. James has to stay safe… Can you do anything?"

Nina shrugged, wincing at Christine's worried tone of voice, "it's hard to do that. You have to have a distraction. I don't we can. I hope James has enough sense to keep his mouth shut. If Jason captures him to make him tell… I don't know what we can do. It'll be suspicious if we tried to get James out of here after Jason has seen James on the list. We can't really do much."

Christine bit her lip, "Nina… we've got to do something or else everything will go wrong. I'll think of something meanwhile."

Nina smiled and hugged Christine quickly. Christine froze, unsure of what to do. Nina stepped back.

"We'll get through somehow, Christine, won't we?" Nina smiled.

Christine shrugged, "in one way or another, Nina."

Nina turned to go. She hesitated in the middle of the doorway. Nina turned around and looked at Christine, her eyes sparkling with tears that she dare not let fall.

"Don't give up hope, Christine. Don't give it up so soon. You'll see that things will work out. You'll see," Nina whispered quickly before hurrying away.

Christine closed her eyes.

**First Person (Maria's View)**

'Don't give up hope,' she said. What hope do we have? People believe that Dark Children are illegal… What hope do we have when many believe the lies of the Population Police?

To have hope, you have to cling onto something. What are we clinging onto? Nothing. We are clinging onto nothing. Everyone else believes in things that are not real. I prefer to face facts. We are clinging onto nothing.

Nina, Matthew, Luke, Trey, and the rest of them, they want to have hope. They want to survive. But why? Why do they want to survive in this tortured world? This mutilated world that we live in? There's nothing good in here. Nothing worth living for. It's empty, this world. It may as well succumb to what the Population Police believes because no one will understand us Dark Children.

We're going to be gone. In a few years, we'll all be dead. No one will try to silently resist them. No one will take our place. The adults will not dare to cross the rules after their Dark Children are dead. All the other Dark Children will not dare to go out and they will die without sunlight and exercise.

Perhaps I am just a pessimistic. I could never look on the positive side. I cannot survive this. I was once free… Happy… Without worry… Now… I am tired and stressed. I no longer have the will to live… I might be going mad. I am scared… I do not want to admit it, but I am scared.

Third Person 

Christine's phone rang. She picked it up. Matthias ordered her to his room. A few seconds later, she was inside.

"I need you to bring these weapons to the car. Follow me," Matthias ordered quickly.

Christine picked up a few bags and Matthias picked up the rest of the bags. Matthias glanced at her, biting his lip. She smiled encouragingly. Matthias smiled back and walked out of his room. Christine followed him quietly. Matthias walked outside the building and hurried up to a car. The commander walked up to them suddenly.

"Roger, I can't bring you there. I'm going to have an officer by the name of Jason Barstow escort you there. He'll help you spy among the rebels," the commander said quickly, patting Matthias on the shoulder.

Matthias quickly hid his surprise. Christine gave a shudder. The commander looked at her.

"Are you cold, my dear?" the commander asked in a gentle voice.

Christine gave a smile, "I'm fine, commander, sir. A little cold won't hurt me, sir. Thank you, though, commander, sir."

The commander nodded. Christine had a strange feeling that the commander was suspicious about something. Matthias put his bags in the car and took the bags from Christine adding them in. Christine smiled at him. Matthias bit his lip worriedly. Christine walked up to him, holding the last bag. She put it in the car, brushing against Matthias.

"I'll warn them," Christine muttered quickly as she set the bag in the car.

She stepped back.

"Dismissed," Matthias said quickly.

Christine curtsied and hurried into the building. She slammed into Matthew. Christine quickly grabbed him by his shoulders.

"The commander isn't going to bring Matthias there! He's having a Jason escort Matthias there! Jason is supposed to help Matthias spy among the rebels!" Christine whispered, wide-eyed.

Matthew gasped and replied, shocked, "Oh my… They're going to die! Jason will kill them all! Come on. Spread the warning around. I think Trey is visiting Nina in the bathroom. Hurry!"

Matthew dashed off in one direction. Christine hurried over to the bathroom. She knocked on the door quickly.

"Nina, it's me. Christine. I have orders to help you finish cleaning the bathroom. She wants it done quickly," Christine said loudly.

The door opened and Christine rushed in, closing the door behind her. Trey looked at her, surprised. Nina frowned. Christine leaned against the door, breathing heavily.

"The commander isn't going to bring Matthias there! He's having a Jason escort Matthias there! Jason is supposed to help Matthias spy among the rebels! Matthew is spreading the word to a few other people!" Christine explained in a high-pitched voice.

Trey gasped, "I better get going."

Trey hurried into the vent quickly. Nina wiped the mirrors hurriedly. Christine snatched up another sponge and helped Nina quickly. They were finished in a few minutes. Nina hurried off into the kitchens as Christine dashed out, only to bang into James.

"M-" James started.

Christine stopped him quickly by opening a closet and dragging him in there. She slammed the door shut and turned on the light. James blinked, confused.

"It's Christine. I'm with a group of kids like me and a few rebels. We infiltrate the Population Police. You can go around as my ex-boyfriend or something. Watch out; Jason is around and he's seen me. He knows who I am and if he sees you, he might try to get you to talk. The way to get you to talk isn't a very nice way. Watch out for yourself and be careful of what you saw or do. I can't watch out for you," Christine said breathlessly.

James shook his head, blinking, "okay… I think I got the instructions down, Christine."

Christine smiled and quickly hugged him before dashing out of the closet. She bumped into Matthew. Matthew glanced from Christine to James.

"James was my ex-boyfriend, James. I warned him not to get between us," Christine said quickly, trying to hint.

Matthew nodded, smiling, "I see…"

Christine nodded breathlessly as James walked off slowly, "told everyone? I told Nina and 'T'."

Matthew nodded, "I've got the whole afternoon off. Meet me after lunch at the hallway. I want to tell you something."

Christine smiled as her phone rang. The commander called her to his room. Christine dashed off and knocked on his door a few minutes later.

"Come in," the commander said in a quiet voice.

Christine opened the door and walked in. She curtsied quickly after she closed the door, watching the commander.

"Your friend, Nina Idi, is one of the few servants that has been elected for a promotion. Do you have anything to say for her?" the commander asked in a soft and gentle voice as he smiled at her comfortingly.

Something made Christine not trust his smile, "oh, she's not really my friend. We just met briefly. She's a nice girl, I guess."

The commander blinked, "really? I heard from someone that you like to talk to her."

Christine managed to fake a laugh, "no, commander, sir. She likes to talk to me. I don't know why. I think she's just plain friendly. I say that people keep their nose right where their nose is and nothing unexpected will come to them, sir."

The commander nodded and flicked his hand, dismissing her. Christine curtsied and hurried off.

**First Person View (Maria's View)**

The commander is up to something. I can sense it. He suspects something. The way he looked at me when Matthias and I were outside, was strange, not to mention the way he spoke to me then. He is up to something.

Ha! I want to hear Nina's line about hope. I want to tell them my idea of their hope, but it would destroy them. They want hope. If I tell them, they'll fall into despair. And my despair is enough for me. I worry about them even though I do not know them.

When will someone take me from my misery?


	7. Chapter 7

Christine helped serve the lunch, holding back her anxiety. When lunch was over, Christine hurried into the hallway. Matthew smiled at her. He held out his hand. Christine took it tiredly.

"Has the commander been asking you fishy questions?" Matthew muttered into her ear as they walked outside.

Christine smiled and laughed, "yes. I suppose you too?"

Matthew nodded and smiled weakly, "I wonder what makes him think that, eh? Don't slip."

Matthew tried to speak in a code.

Christine grinned, "I never slip, James. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself perfectly, independently. I'm not a mere child who goes to his mother when in stress or in crucial times."

Matthew nodded and winced, "I'm not used to this type though. I'll try not to slip. By the way, your ex-boyfriend, what's up with him?"

Christine sighed, "I knew him ever since I was little."

Matthew blinked. Christine bit her lip.

'He's my brother,' Christine mouth quickly.

Matthew nodded. Christine shrugged nonchalantly. Matthew looked around with a sigh. Christine looked at the ground.

"So, have you any friends?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, well, not exactly. There's this one girl who keeps on talking to me and now the commander thinks we are best friends. He said that she's been elected for a promotion and that he heard from someone that we're best friends. I think the girl's name is Nina Idi," Christine replied quickly.

Matthew gulped back a gasp and hide his emotions, "Nina Idi. Funny name. So, she's been elected for a promotion? Do you think she'll get it?"

Matthew tried to hint. Christine smiled.

"I don't know," Christine said.

Matthew nodded. A boy came out of the building.

"James! I've been watching you for a while and all you do it talk!" the boy exclaimed loudly.

Matthew forced a laugh, "and what's wrong with that, Jimmy?"

The boy frowned, "well, when are you going to do some snogging?"

"JIMMY! HURRY UP AND GET THE BALL!" a boy shouted from the other side of the fence.

Jimmy whipped around and raced back. Matthew looked at Christine with a frustrated look on his face.

"Snogging is-"

"I know what snogging is!" Christine snapped, "and I don't plan to go along with that idea!"

Matthew shrugged and sighed, "Jimmy is a loud mouth. He'll talk about this for weeks. The commander might hear about it and find it very fishy. We've got to do something about this situation."

Christine sighed, "then let's pretend to break up. Blame everything on Jimmy. Tell them I went back to my ex-boyfriend so that they won't try to get me as their girlfriend. Stop being so daft and start thinking of ways, unless you want to get killed!"

Matthew frowned, "don't snap at me!"

Christine glared at him

"This is hopeless!" she hissed.

"What's hopeless?" Matthew asked softly.

"This! 'Don't give up hope,' Nina said. What hope do we have? People believe that Dark Children are illegal… What hope do we have when many believe the lies of the Population Police?

"To have hope, you have to cling onto something. What are we clinging onto? Nothing. We are clinging onto nothing. Everyone else believes in things that are not real. I prefer to face facts. We are clinging onto nothing.

"All of you guys, you want to have hope. You want to survive. But why? Why do you want to survive in this tortured world? This mutilated world that we live in? There's nothing good in here. Nothing worth living for. It's empty, this world. It may as well succumb to what the Population Police believes because no one will understand us Dark Children.

"We're going to be gone. In a few years, we'll all be dead. No one will try to silently resist them. No one will take our place. The adults will not dare to cross the rules after their Dark Children are dead. All the other Dark Children will not dare to go out and they will die without sunlight and exercise," Christine whispered.

Matthew's face darkened. Christine turned away, tears threatening to flow out. Matthew sighed.

"Christine-" Matthew started.

"Never mind! Just forget it! Forget it. Forget everything I said. You'll just loose hope if you listen to me… I can't do that to do… I forgot innocence a long time ago… It is good to see innocence again, but… Oh, never mind…" Christine whispered quickly as she dashed into the buildings.

**First Person View (Maria's View)**

I cannot believe that I actually said that! I just hope Matthew forgets all of it.

Why did I have to share my thoughts when all my life I kept to myself? Why now when we are in a crucial time? What is wrong with me? I cannot be scared. Not now. I cannot give in and break down to stress. But I am frightened and I am frightened to admit it. I do not know what to do.

I am drowning in this mud pit that lies inside a dark dungeon that has not been visited since it was built. Everything are me is cold. Terrifyingly cold! I cannot move. My fate is fixed. I am here with no one to save me; no one to help me get up; no one to hear my cries for mercy. I hear the happy shouts and words of Light Children while I fade, slowly and painfully. Why?

Third Person View 

Christine hurried through extra chores that the thin lady gave her. The bell rang and she helped serve dinner with Nina. Matthew walked up with sad eyes. Christine refused to meet his eyes. When James came, she smiled at him. He smiled back, joyful. James moved on along the line.

"I heard that you and James Roberts broke up and that you went back to your old boyfriend," Nina commented casually.

Christine nodded.

"And I heard that you dumped James Roberts. Why?" Nina asked airily.

"Not your business, Nina. People should keep their nose right where their nose is and nothing unexpected will come to them," Christine replied evenly.

Nina nodded, picking up the hint.

"Have you a boyfriend?" Christine asked with a smile.

Nina quickly faked a blush, "I was going out with Roger Symmes once. We haven't been contacting each other much, though. Isn't he going to be back around noon tomorrow or something like that?"

Christine nodded, "yeah. Officer Jason Barstow is taking him to some rebel hideout to spy on the rebels. How come you got lucky to be picked by a good guy?"

Nina shrugged, "I don't know. What, do you have bad luck?"

Christine shrugged. Nina glanced around.

"Do you like poems?" Nina asked softly.

Christine nodded, "I know quite a few by heart."

"Can you recite some?" Nina requested.

"_Tired with all these, for restful death I cry, -_

_As, to behold desert a beggar born,_

_And needy nothing trimmed in jollity,_

_And purest faith unhappily forsworn,_

_And gilded honor shamefully misplaced,_

_And maiden virtue rudely strumpeted,_

_And the right perfection by limping sway disabled,_

_And art made tongue-tied by authority,_

_And folly doctor-like controlling skill,_

_And simple truth miscalled simplicity,_

_And captive good attending captain ill;_

_Tired with all these, from these would I be gone,_

_Save, that, to die, I leave my love alone._"

Nine frowned, "who wrote that?"

Christine smiled, "William Shakespeare."

Nina nodded as all the servants started bringing the empty bowls back into the kitchen. Christine frowned.

"Why did-"

"Do you know a poem for sleeping or nights?" Nina cut in.

"_Care-charmer Sleep, son of the sable Night,_

_Brother to Death, in silent darkness born,_

_Relieve my languish, and restore the light,_

_With dark forgetting of my cares return._

_And let the day be time enough to mourn_

_The shipwreck of my ill-adventured youth;_

_Let waking eyes suffice to wail their scorn,_

_Without the torment of the night's untruth._

_Cease, dreams, the images of day-desires,_

_To model forth the passions of the morrow;_

_Never let rising sun approve you liars,_

_To add more grief to aggravate my sorrow._

_Still let me sleep, embracing clouds in vain;_

_And never wake to feel the day's disdain._"

Nina nodded, "come on. Lights out soon."

Christine frowned, "why did you want me to recite poems, Nina?"

"Everything felt so tense. Today seems like an unlucky day. Everyone needed something nice and quiet. Poems are nice. It helped smooth out the tension," Nina explained as they hurried to the room.

They lay down on their sleeping bags just as the lights went out.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter. If anyone doesn't like people talking about dying or death, you might not want to read this. Gosh. I sound almost like Lemony Snickett. Okay…**

The bell rang loudly. A voice blasted through the speakers.

"Everyone in the main room immediately! Now! Everyone in the main room!" the voice rapped out.

Christine and Nina glanced at each other nervously. They hurried along in the group into the main room. Everyone in the room was looking at the stage where the commander stood with Jason Barstow. Christine had a bad feeling.

"When we call out your name, please come up onto the stage," the commander said into the microphone.

Jason smiled and brought his microphone to his mouth, "James Barstow."

James walked onto the stage, innocent of what was going on. Jason smirked at James briefly.

"James Roberts."

Matthew glanced at Nina and Christine. Christine looked away, knowing what was happening. It was in her nightmares over and over again. Matthew walked up onto the stage. Jason ignored him.

"Nina Idi and Christine O'Donnell," Jason announced.

Nina hurried onto the stage. Christine breathed in deeply and walked through the crowd, holding her head proudly, her body posture showing defiance every move she made. Christine walked up to Jason calmly.

"Jason, you know very well that my name is not Christine O'Donnell," Christine said quietly.

Jason sneered, "I know, Maria Barstow."

Christine nodded, "that's better, Jason. Your youngest sibling and only sister; the third child of Max Barstow and Jean Barstow. Good to see you again, thriving and well after you've betrayed so many. Not many people like traitors whether the traitors helped them or not. Like Benedict Arnold. Living not in his homeland nor in the land he went over to."

Jason growled and shoved her into Nina.

"These are the rebels among us whose names we learned from another rebel whom we caught," the commander announced in to the mike.

The commander made a gesture and guards walked up to the group. Christine looked at Matthew and caught his eye. He looked away as the guards marched them through a hallway. A guard opened a door as the other guards brought the group into the room.

"Commander wants them in the cages. They're to be left alone until morning, which is only six hours away," the main guard announced.

Matthew fought as his guards tried to put him in the cage, but they shoved out quickly. Nina did not resist and James was too stunned to move. The guards opened Christine's cage's door and Christine stepped in coolly. They locked the doors and left the room. Christine looked around to find Matthias in another cage next to her.

"You knew this was coming! You knew, didn't you?" Matthew muttered angrily.

Christine sighed, "I can't say that I didn't expect it. I just didn't think it was coming so soon. I thought we'd have a few more years to live. But we might get out. 'T' is still around. There's hope for you guys."

"Us? What about you?" Nina asked, wiping some tears off her face.

Christine bit her lip, "I used to have ten bodyguards around me all the time, but my parents took them away a few years ago. The bodyguards commented once that I could take on all of them and win the battle if I wanted to because I am so agile and skilled in all types of weapons, including my fists."

"Maria… Don't… This place is full of guards! You can't possibly… It's a suicide mission!" James exclaimed.

Christine laughed, "James, I'm not that stupid. I won't die doing that. Not that… At least…"

Christine faded off, thinking to herself.

"Do what?" Matthias asked softly.

James sighed, "Maria wants to kill Jason."

"And I will kill him," Christine added sharply.

There was silence.

**First Person View (Maria's View)**

My hatred boiled up. The hatred for the Light Children and the Population Police were now focused on Jason Barstow, my traitorous brother. The hatred that I had secretly nurtured and nursed all my life, now swelled up. I felt like I was about to burst with it. The more hatred I felt, the more came.

I loved my home, my parents, James, but they are all torn away from me. From the day I was locked in the house. Sure, I might have lived in what used to be my home, but it was not the same. It was my prison that I used to love. It was torture that no one could save me from. Nothing could wipe the memories or the emotions.

My parents, they would have wanted to me live, but I have no will to live. I only want death. To be finally free. To soar! To shout… to play… Free for once. Free from fear and everything else… while everyone is still a slave…

If I may quote Jane Yolen's book, **The Wizard's Map**, "What is freedom, after all?… Are you not a slave – to your parents, to your country…? A slave to fashion, a slave to desires, a slave to passions. How can you think yourself free?… A slave to the calendar, a slave to duty, a slave to deadlines…"

Why has everyone left me to weep in this ocean of water that threatens to drown me any minute? What have I done wrong? Just because I am my parents third child? The sun is setting. I can barely see it. Its comforting rays are nearly gone now. I have nothing to give me comfort or warmth. I am sinking slowly, ever so slowly. No one is here. No one can here my cries for mercy. No one can see me drowning in the water of my life. No on can help anymore. I am cold, ever so cold. Was I meant to be like this…? Why was I meant to be like this…?

Third Person View 

Trey clambered out of a vent. He looked around. There were no cameras. Trey quickly opened all the cages. Everyone stepped out of his or her cage.

"The vent leads outside. If you'll follow me, we'll be outside soon," Trey whispered quickly.

He climbed back into the vent. They followed him through the vent for a few seconds. Finally, Trey slid out the end and everyone fell on top of him. Matthias gave a muffled cry. Everyone stood. Matthias was cradling his left arm gingerly.

"Broken?" Matthew asked softly.

Matthias nodded, "Jason broke it, bringing me back."

Trey bit his lip, "we can't stop. Nedley, or Mike, is waiting half a mile from here. Come on. No time to waste."

Nina nodded. Trey took off at a run towards the fence. Everyone followed him. Trey stopped in the middle of the road, a quarter way to the fence, and crouched down in the shadows. The others followed his example. Jason walked up to them. Christine's jaw tightened. Jason walked by them. Christine lunged and snatched Jason's gun from his hand. Before he could make any sound, Christine fired the pistol. He fell down, a bullet in the middle of his forehead.

"You just gave us away!" Trey exclaimed softly.

Christine held the pistol near her face, "come on!"

The group raced towards the fence. A shot rang out in the air. Christine, who was in the front of the group, stumbled and fell.

"Go on! Go on!" Christine shouted.

Trey, Matthias, and Nina rushed over to the fence and started climbing. James and Matthew stayed behind with Christine.

"Where did he get you? Where did he get you?" Matthew demanded.

Christine gasped for air, "lungs. Through the ribcage. In the back. I'm dead. Do you know how to use a gun?"

Matthew nodded and James shook his head. Christine put the pistol in Matthew's hand quickly.

"A sample of the newest gun the Population Police use. Jason only uses the best and this has to be their best. They might need it. Now, go!" Christine managed to say with a small smile on her lips.

James shook his head, "I'm not leaving you, Maria."

Matthew quickly scooped up Christine and hurried off. Trey, Matthias, and Nina pulled down the fence so Matthew just walked over it quickly. They raced through the forest until they caught sight of a car. They hurried up to it.

"Finally. You guys took so long," Nedley/Mike drawled, grinning.

"Yeah? Well, don't take as long as we did. Christine's nearly dead," Trey said quickly as the whole group got into the car.

Mike/Nedley glanced at Christine whose lips were red with blood. He slammed down on the pedal and took off.

"Hang on, guys. I'm going to perform some tricky driving here. A few nasty little shortcuts here and there," Nedley/Mike warned quickly as James started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Stop that!" Matthew snapped in a sharp whisper.

James bit his lip. Nina glared at Matthew angrily as the car flew into the air for a brief second before landing with a crash and continued on its way.

"His sister is dying here! Can't you have some pity?" Nina demanded angrily as Matthias cradled his arm.

Matthew shrugged as the car turned with a screech. Mike/Nedley jumped out of the car. Everyone followed him. Nedley/Mike carried Christine up the stairs to the house. He knocked quickly. Theodora opened the door.

"George said-" Theodora stopped short at the sight of Christine.

She opened the door wider and let them in.

"Follow me," she ordered Mike/Nedley.

Theodora Talbot opened a door and walked in. She pointed at a bed. Nedley/Mike set Christine down quickly. Mrs. Talbot waved her hands, shooing him away. He left quickly and walked back to the main room where everyone was.

"James, your parents were shot the other day when the Population Police took you," Mr. Talbot said sorrowfully.

James blinked and looked away.

Mr. Hendricks cleared his throat, "What happened?"

Nina burst into tears suddenly as James sat there like a stone, emotionless from a mixture of shock and a few other things. Matthias had no chance to reply for Percy and Alia were on him. Matthew shrugged.

"I guess Matthias was caught and they made him talk. He told them our names and they fit perfectly with Jason's description. They woke everyone up and called us up. They put us in cages and then Trey came. He helped us out, using the vents. Then, when we were running across the road, Jason was patrolling. We hid in the shadows and he walked by. Christine snatched his pistol from his hand and shot him straight through his forehead before he could utter any sound. We ran, but Christine was shot in the back, in her lung. She told us to run on, but James and I stayed. We managed to pick her up and we got to Mike's car," Matthew explained quickly.

Theodora came out of the room, her face pale white.

"If anyone wants to say some last words to her, you're welcome. She's beyond my skill. Got her lung really bad. I guess the person was aiming for her heart, but he missed. I'm sorry," Theodora whispered.

"'"Don't give up hope," Nina said. What hope do we have? People believe that Dark Children are illegal… What hope do we have when many believe the lies of the Population Police?

"'To have hope, you have to cling onto something. What are we clinging onto? Nothing. We are clinging onto nothing. Everyone else believes in things that are not real. I prefer to face facts. We are clinging onto nothing.

"'All of you guys, you want to have hope. You want to survive. But why? Why do you want to survive in this tortured world? This mutilated world that we live in? There's nothing good in here. Nothing worth living for. It's empty, this world. It may as well succumb to what the Population Police believes because no one will understand us Dark Children.

"'We're going to be gone. In a few years, we'll all be dead. No one will try to silently resist them. No one will take our place. The adults will not dare to cross the rules after their Dark Children are dead. All the other Dark Children will not dare to go out and they will die without sunlight and exercise…'" Matthew muttered, looking at his hands.

"What?" Nina demanded angrily.

Matthew looked up sadly, "she told me that this afternoon. And then she apologized saying that if we listened to her, we'll loose hope. And she said that we are innocent and it had been a long time since she had seen innocence."

James stood along with Nina. Matthew stood with them. Theodora stepped out of their way. The trio walked into the room. Christine's eyes flickered open. She smiled with blood red lips. James burst into tears. Christine closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I can see the other world. It's nicer there. Perhaps, sometime soon, you'll join me," Christine muttered.

Nina turned away, hastily wiping her eyes. Matthew met Christine's eyes calmly. She smiled.

"I still don't like the idea of snogging," Christine joked.

Matthew grinned. James gulped.

"Can someone please shoot me? It hurts to even breathe a little bit," Christine muttered tiredly.

Matthew sighed, "Nina and I are going to let you talk to James alone, if you like."

Christine shrugged. Matthew grabbed Nina's arm and marched her out. James sat on Christine's bed slowly.

"I'm going to miss you," James whispered.

Christine smiled, "most people do miss friends who have died, James. It's normal. Oh… I'm tired. James, make sure they bury me without a headstone. Just bury me and forget about me, all right?"

James frowned, "why?"

"_No longer mourn for me when I am dead_

_Than you shall hear the surly sullen bell_

_Give warning to the world that I am fled_

_From this vile world, with vilest worms to dwell;_

_Nay, if you read this line, remember not_

_The hand that writ it; for I love you so_

_That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot_

_If thinking on me then should make you woe._

_O, if, I say, you look upon this verse_

_When I perhaps compounded am with clay,_

_Do not so much as my poor name rehearse,_

_But let your love even with my life decay,_

_Lest the wise world should look into your moan_

_And mock you with me after I am gone._"

Christine smiled at James who frowned. Christine froze suddenly, her smile still on her face. James stood calmly, something popped up in him that steeled him. He walked out of the room, composed. Everyone looked at him.

"She's left," James whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone stood around a small mound of dirt on the Barstow's property. There was no gravestone there. Mr. Hendricks, who was holding his hat in his hands, wheeled away slowly with Matthias, Percy, and Alia. Nina gulped and walked away with Luke, Smits, and Trey.

Mrs. Talbot placed a few flowers on the mound, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She wiped her eyes daintily and Mr. Talbot led her away. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun she handed him that fateful night. Matthew placed it on the grave, thinking to himself. He stood and nodded at James before walking away with his head bowed. James stared at the grave and turned away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Happy the man, whose wish and care_

_A few paternal acres bound,_

_Content to breathe his native air_

_In his own ground._

_Whose herds with milk, whose fields with bread,_

_Whose flocks supply him with attire;_

_Whose trees in summer yield him shade,_

_In winter, fire._

_Blest, who can unconcernedly find_

_Hours, days, and years slide soft away_

_In health of body, peace of mind;_

_Quiet by day,_

_Sound sleep by night, study and ease_

_Together mixed, sweet recreation,_

_And innocence, which most does please_

_With meditation._

_Thus let me live, unseen, unknown;_

_Thus unlamented let me die,_

_Steal from the world, and not a stone_

_Tell where I lie._

**Solitude**

Alexander Pope

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you liked it. When I first submitted to first five chapters, I messed up. On my computer's Microsoft Word, I had put lines and such like things, but I guess they did not show up on fanfiction when I put it on. I am sorry for any confusion I made, but I will do better on my next fanfics. And I am so sorry this is only eight chapters. I tried to do longer, but I could not do it. As much as I love Maria, it was not possible for me to let her live when she wants to die.

Anyway, I had two other X-men fanfics ready and I tried to put them up, but my computer went weird. So, I do not think that I am going to put them up. I will write another fanfic. If you have a movie or a book in mind that you want me to write a fanfic about, be my guest to review and tell me. I have many books, but some books or movies, I just do not like writing fanfics on. Anyhow, all your suggestions, corrections, and other such like reviews are greatly appreciated.

I am afraid to admit that I personally feel like Van Helsing and the Ngaurhoth and Cobra were horrible. I did not put much effort and time into them, and thus, have not done my best. Plus, I read over them after I posted them and I realized that I had typed to quickly on some parts and therefore, had some grammar mistakes along with wrong punctuation and spelling at some places. Even so, I greatly appreciate all the reviews and I feel that I have not given all you readers the best I could.

And to those people who do not like stories ending with the death/murder/suicide/or-any-other-way-of-death of the main character, please excuse me for I am in favor of such like stories.

But anyway, R&R to this and you'll make my day. Perhaps, I have made your day, Syen. Meanwhile, a few final words from one of my favorite books:

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass! (May your swords stay sharp!) _The Inheritance Trilogy by Christopher Paolini


End file.
